The Bus Ride
by cleveralias
Summary: Dave Strider has been talking to, and falling in love with, a boy he met online in middle school, but his life takes an unexpected turn when he helps a drunken John Egbert home and finds out the real identity of his online love. Dave and John must now deal with their current situation, whether they want to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya this is actually my first fanfiction so I would really love any critique or reviews if anyone is willing to write some! The first chapter is so long because I wanted to explain the situation in detail, rather than just start it at the bus ride! I hope I'll be able to continue this but to be honest, I'll write whenever I have time! If you have any questions or suggestions you can contact me on my tumblr which is sweetdaveandhellabro ! Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaning dangerously close to the screen, Dave flinched at the quiet _boop_ sound which accompanied a now flashing tab in his browser. Running his hands through his sandy blonde hair, he sighed and clenched his fists as the smile he was trying so hard to suppress worked its way across his face. It's not that he was waiting for the message, he just appreciated the fact someone was bored enough to spend their time typing something and actually send it to him. But by any other definition besides his own, he was waiting for the message. Opening the tab, he restlessly tapped his foot on his cream colored carpet, though in the dark room it reflected a bright blue from his TV sized computer screen. Dave, as he always does, read the message out loud.

"hey, how's it going pal?"

So it wasn't the love confession he was hoping for, but he still found the simple message oddly sweet. He wondered if the boy had any idea how he felt about him, but to be honest he highly doubted it. They'd originally met on some online role playing website when they were both in middle school, but after a few months they decided they outgrew the site and created usernames for some cheesy instant messaging site for Christian singles. Neither of the boys are Christian, but both are single. He doesn't really remember why they chose a Christian site, but he finds it funny considering how he's using it to talk to a boy who he's pretty much in love with. A boy whose name he doesn't even know. From the beginning the boy made it clear he didn't want to trade names, since he was afraid his online life would somehow come to light in reality, which Dave thought was dumb because there's a strong chance they don't even live in the same state or let alone the same country. But alas, he had to respect his boundaries. Placing his fingers over the keyboard's old worn out letters, he managed to form a typical response to such a question, which in no way accurately reflected what he actually was feeling or what he wanted to say but at 3am on a school night, Dave didn't have it in him to be smooth.

Standing up from his beanbag on the floor, Dave set his laptop on his desk, which he never in his life used for anything but a place to stack things he wasn't currently using. His sock-covered-feet moved him reluctantly to the bathroom where he forced his hand to pick up his tooth brush and continue the following motions of brushing teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he scoffed at his reflection. His eyes were the color of toffee, but they reflected vibrant streaks of auburn. His cheeks and nose were dotted with caramel colored freckles, which he had to admit he liked about himself despite the fact they made him look a little younger. His thin mouth was accompanied by wispy hairs which were the result of a weekend in his room. He would shave them tomorrow before school of course, because even he found them tacky. He did pride himself in his side burns, which were thick enough to be noticeable and actually didn't look terrible. Two black "huggie" styled hoop earrings adorned the cartilage on his left side, none on the right. He really had no reason for getting them pierced besides the fact that he thought they would look pretty hot, and he wasn't wrong. Following his neck to his broad shoulders, his upper body was in pretty decent physical condition, which showed progress from his original all-rib-no-muscle look. His hips were narrow, allowing his pants to sag perfectly, which he loved since his school implemented uniforms so he at least had one way to beat the system. Currently, his striped blue and white boxers clung to his waist and swayed whenever he switched feet.

After finishing his bed time rituals, which included drinking a glass of apple juice after he brushed his teeth, Dave fell onto his messy bed face first, allowing his sweet smell to enter his nose. Dave turned his face to the side and stared at his computer. He didn't say goodnight to the boy, or anything else after his last answer for that matter, which only slightly perturbed him. Closing his eyes he decided he would just message him tomorrow and tell him he fell asleep and that he was oh so terribly sorry. But the boy took over Dave's mind and soon his dreams as he drifted into sleep.

Waking up in the morning is hard, especially when busses come at unreasonable hours, which forces students to wake up at insane times. Like, before the sun rises. Basically, school sucks. Sitting up, Dave slammed his feet on the ground and stomped straight to the bathroom. To say the least he was not a morning person, especially since he was the kind that wakes up furious no matter what. Ripping off his socks and boxers he pushed the shower faucet all the way to scalding hot. Stepping in, he closed his eyes and sighed out most of his anger. Dave robotically showered and shaved his beard, if you could even call it a beard to begin with, but he did not forget to brush his teeth in the shower to save time. Stepping out he dried off and left the damp towel draped over his head as he walked to his room otherwise naked. Slipping into boxers he continued to assemble his uniform. Dark brown slacks, white collared button up, blue and green striped tie and a dark green sweater vest. Shoes, by rule, are supposed to be dark brown but Dave opted for the more stylish choice of red tennis shoes. Jogging into his kitchen his reached in the freezer and pulled out two frozen waffles, quickly transporting them into a toaster. Jamming down the lever with one hand, Dave grabbed the refrigerator door with the other. Reaching in, he pulled out the squeezable jelly and sat it next to the toaster. Letting the door swing closed, Dave immediately caught the waffles mid pop and reassigned them to a paper towel and coated them with jelly. Letting one waffle hang from his mouth he sat the other on the table next to his apartment's front door. Grabbing his coat, scarf, and gloves, Dave slung one strap of his red backpack over his left shoulder. After placing his signature dark glasses over his eyes, he then stuffed his cell phone and his keys into his jacket pocket and pushed open his front door. Only until after he shut and locked the door did he remember the other waffle on the table.

It was always cold in the city, which Dave actually liked because it gave him a chance to wear fluffy winter attire, which he had to admit he loved. Tucking his chin into his scarf, his breath puffed white in front of his face, and dissolved around his cheeks as he walked through it. He was always on time to his bus stop, which served him well considering it allowed him to get a decent seat every day. Closing his eyes he allowed the frozen air to burn the inside of his nose and then warm his mouth as the heated air passed through it. Dave opened his eyes and pulled out his phone, opening the app which thankfully allowed conversation with the boy to take place everywhere. Trying his best to use his thumbs in the cold, Dave typed out an apology to the boy for not replying to his messages last night, as well as a good morning message.

_"Sorry about last night, I pretty much passed out after I sent that message. Good morning and have a good day at school, since I probably won't."_

Dave tapped send and pocketed his phone since the bus was approaching rather quickly. As the vehicle halted and the doors squawked open, Dave was the first one to step into the stale, hot hair. Making his way to his normal seat, his eyes idly glanced at the boy who sits three seats ahead of him. His name was John Egbert and the only reason Dave knew this was because they went to the same school. John was "popular" in Dave's eyes but not because he was a jock or anything, he was actually just super friendly. Everyone knew John because of his ability to pretty much make friends with anyone he talked to, which Dave found funny because the two had actually never conversed before. John more or less fell in with the popular crowd, who loved their liquor and gossip. To be honest, Dave found it almost sad how John rallied with them, since he was nice to everyone. But there had been times when Dave begged to differ. John was known for his pranks as well, many of which his groups of friends orchestrated and John simply performed. Sadly, Dave fell on the other end of one of these pranks more than a few times.

Rolling his eyes, Dave took his seat and leaned his head against the window. Lowering his lids, he tried his best to drown out the hum of the old bus, which could easily be mistaken for the sound of the world laughing as Dave was dragged along to school.

* * *

With a jug of milk in one hand and a plastic bag filled with bread and prepackaged lunch meat in the other, Dave made his way to the bust stop. School was a drag as usual, and by the time he got home he had fallen asleep before he could have taken inventory of his refrigerator. And when he naps, it's a full night's sleep. Checking his watch, he read 1:32 am and sighed. Luckily in the city, most stores ran a full 24hrs since they were all pretty busy. Taking a seat on the bench, Dave noted the hooded figure a few paces away, wobbling against the edge of the support beam which lined the outside of the bus shelter. As the bus chugged upon the stop, the hooded figure hopped to the edge of the side walk, and Dave was sure he was going to jump in front of it. As he teetered on the edge, he managed to tumble forward right as the double doors pulled open. Picking himself up, the man shuffled to a seat, it really didn't matter which since they were all open, and fell into it. As Dave walked passed, he shook his head since the man turned out to be none other than John Egbert himself. Taking three seats behind him, Dave scooted to the far corner of his bench, so he was able to peak through the crack in the seats and watch John. It was quite evident he was unconscious and Dave didn't realize he was holding his breath until the smell of hard liquor burned his nose as it traveled from John's seat and into his. Coughing a little, Dave rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Opening his app he messaged the boy.

_"You know I never understood the appeal of public intoxication. Why would you want to smell like cat piss and look like an old fart wobbling all over the streets. If I ever go missing for a few days, assume I have succumbed to the status of public intoxication and have been adopted by an old fart that smells of cat piss into his drunken ass clan."_

Dave sent the message and rocked forward as the bus skid into the first stop. Though it was barely audible, he heard John mumble "this is my s-stop" before passing out again. Dave's eyes darted to the driver and back to John as the bus began to pull forward.

"HEY THIS IS HIS STOP!" screeched the blonde, now standing, hands clenching the plastic covered foam seat in front of him. The bus driver slammed his foot on the brake which sent Dave over the seat in front of him and John rolling onto the dirty bus floor. Picking himself up, Dave abandoned his food items and walked to John's row. The raven haired boy lay face down on the floor, passed out cold.

"Why me." Dave spat, though it was more of a statement than a question, because Dave wasn't completely surprised that he ended up in a situation like this. Grabbing John's arm, Dave rolled him over and pulled him into a sitting position. He then scooted next to him and bent down enough to wrap an arm around his waist, giving him leverage to yank him up. With a tug, the drunk's body followed and was up on his feet…or ankles per say. It took all of Dave's strength to pull him off the bus and into the bus shelter. Setting John on the bench, Dave knew he couldn't leave him there. _How am I going to get him conscious again? I need him to be awake to tell me where he lives._ But before Dave could slap the boy awake, he realized that he probably had some form of I.D. Dave uncomfortably reached into John's pocket, which was soaking wet for some reason, and managed to pull out a wallet. Flipping it open and quickly pulling out his student I.D. card, Dave shoved the wallet back where it came from, because it looked as if he was robbing a homeless person to anyone passing by and the last thing he needed was to get arrested. Luckily, John's address was located in the building right behind the bus shelter. Returning to the arm-around-waist formation, Dave dragged John into the apartment building, and towards the elevator. As the doors shut, the boy slowly began to cough, which meant he regained consciousness. Still, his weight did not let up on Dave's side.

"Woooah there, what'sss with this? Can't y…ou ta-ke me to…dinner first…?"John's eyes rolled back in his head as he managed to gargle out the words. Dave exhaled and impatiently punched the floor number.

"I already did. You were such a slob they kicked us out. Nice going dude." Going along with John's drunken act, Dave leaned against the elevator wall for support. John stood at about 6'1 and was as lean as can be, no mistaking there. Dave could feel his muscles tighten with every hiccup and breath, and the muscles on his arm pressed onto the back of Dave's neck, forcing him to slightly duck his head. The boy's jaw was sharp and his glasses framed his glassy blue eyes, which were the color of an ocean. His black hair was matted down because of his sweaty hoodie but normally it was tousled up and to the side. His shoulders were sharp and his chest was firm, which matched his tight abdomen. He too, had sideburns. Dave's face became hot and he didn't like it, not one bit. Turning his face away, he was thankful when the doors tugged open and released the heat that was building in the elevator. Somehow Dave managed to drag John to room 413, which was his apartment. Before he could reach for the knob he realized he needed a key.

"Hey do yo-"Dave was cut off when John tightened his hold around his neck. Grumbling, Dave started again. "Do you have a key? We need to get into your apartment, unless you intend on sleeping in the hallway, though I don't advise it, considering the carpet probably hasn't been cleaned in years."

John simply responded by fishing a key out of his pocket and placing it in Dave's palm. Successfully opening the door, Dave hauled John in and managed to dump him onto his hideous green plaid couch. As Dave tried to pull his arm out from around John's waist, he was stopped by a hand grabbing at his wrist. Slowly, he met eyes with the smashed teen and noticed he was staring directly at him…no, into his eyes. With a swallow, Dave tugged at his hand with no avail. He was startled when John pulled at his arm, hard enough to bruise his wrist. In what seemed like slow motion, Dave's weight faltered from beneath him and he fell face first into John's chest. _Wow he reeks._ Dave complained, using his hands to push him off of the other boy. Before he could stand again, John had quickly sat up, his face inches from Dave's. Up close, Dave noticed John had freckles too, but his were only scattered over his nose, rather than a large portion of the front of his face, such as Dave's were.

"Uh…I'm gonna get going cause we have school tomorrow…and you're trashed…and I don't know you, so this is kind of getting weird, I'm going to be honest with you." Dave said just above a mumble. But his retreat was stopped as John simply lifted a hand and placed it on the side of Dave's face, using his thumb to trace over the blonde's mouth. John must have felt the heat under Dave's skin because it was hot enough to boil water. A smile played across John's lips as he leaned forward, using his mouth to gently caress Dave's. Dave felt a panic rise in his chest and he tried his best to swallow it but it just wouldn't budge. _What are you doing Dave, quit it and leave. It's too late and you need to go home. This is getting weird. _Dave ignored his conscious and closed his eyes, leaning into John, but before him was only air. John had passed out once more and fallen backwards onto the ugly green couch, which Dave now hated even more. Pulling at his hair, Dave paced and pulled out his phone.

"_Like I said, public intoxication is a bad Idea and I'll never do it because I might do something really dumb. Out of the question." _

Seconds after he hit send, the room was lit by a dim glow from the coffee table in front of John. Slowly turning, Dave's eyes widened and he held his breath because if this was really happening he was going to pass out or something because these types of things only happen in movies. His feet moved him in front of the coffee table and his eyes automatically read the screen before he could stop himself. His fists clenched at his sides as his toes simultaneously curled in his red tennis shoes. _This can't be real. It's not real. Wake up you're still napping. You need milk and bread and lunch meat, dude, get up. _Dave ran his hands over his face as the words echoed in his head. The message "_Like I said, public intoxication is a bad Idea and I'll never do it because I might do something really dumb. Out of the question." _ flashed in an open chat for a Christian dating website, one that Dave has been talking to a boy on since middle school. A website that he'd been falling in love with a boy on since middle school, and now he knew the boy's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short! I'm back in school now so I'm a little busier and I don't have as much time to write! Feel free to leave reviews because I read them and they help a lot! I should be able to update some time into next week if I'm not too busy! Feel free to contact me on my tumblr sweetdaveandhellabro**

* * *

John's eyes slowly began to open, heavy from a lack of sleep, as his hand rose to his mouth to wipe away the drool which began to pool on his chest. The digital clock perched on the table beside him read 10:20 am, which meant John was already about 3 hours late for school. He figured he might as well stay home. John stretched his legs and let his arms fall limp to his sides, he didn't feel like moving and he really had no idea how he got on the couch or why he was in a smelly hoodie that didn't belong to him. Oh, right. The night before his friends decided it would be a splendid idea to throw a Monday night party, since they were "long overdue". John of course was swindled into going by the various pretty women who frequented his friend group, none of which he was remotely interested in. Suddenly, John felt his stomach sink and his heart stop beating. The time he spent with Dave Strider the night before began to pepper his brain like a machine gun. _Idiot._ His hands, which were now shaking, rose to cover his face and began to rub his tired eyes. He made a fool of himself and he hated that, not only because he acted immature but because it was in front of someone he cared about. Every day, since freshman year, Dave passed John on the old bus. Every morning, Dave would sulk past, and John's eyes would stay glued to the boy, never leaving him until John's orbs could no longer turn in his head. Dave captured John's interest, he was quiet and mysterious, yet John could tell that he was soft and goofy. When his friends schemed up elaborate pranks, John felt horrible that most were aimed at Dave, whose silence singled him out. Every time John went through with the gags, he let guilt carry him home and lay him on his bed, as the tears came and flushed John out until he was dry. The "L" word is a pretty heavy one, a word that John prefers to stay away from, but sometimes he felt so connected to the blonde, though he knows nothing about him. Last night was the first interaction, that wasn't embarrassing Dave, the two boys ever had, and John wasn't even coherent for most of it. _Oh god._ As soon as John began to nibble on his thumb, the pressure on his bottom lip allowed the last flood of memories; the ones where John had gingery laid his lips upon Dave's. John's toes curled and his knees bent and he felt as if he was going to throw up. He had kissed Dave Strider. _Oh god oh god he probably thinks I'm such a freak oh god oh god_. Bile began to dance up John's esophagus and he just had to lean over and let it out or else it would have choked him. Staring at the mess he made, he rolled back onto the couch and decided he would clean it later because he currently lacked the motivation. He remembered his laptop beside him and gathered enough strength to pull it into his lap. The touchpad was worn and smooth as he ran his finger over it, bringing the screen to life. He had roughly 3 messages accumulated from his online friend. He felt bad for missing the messages but he was a little busy, and he couldn't always help that. Reading his friend's messages about public intoxication, guilt washed over him in waves. Not even his best friend, one he'd known since middle school, would have forgiven him for his actions last night. The fluttering of the keys began and only stopped after John wrote out an apology for being busy, and a good morning message, since he missed his friend's the day before.

_hey, sorry for not answering yesterday, i was kinda busy. i hope that your day is going ok._

The message was a little short, but John hardly cared. Making his friend feel good was the last thing he needed to be worried about. He had kissed Dave Strider, the tall blonde boy he's been craving for about four years, and he couldn't even remember how it really felt. He couldn't remember the look in Dave's eyes, or the freckles on his skin or the taste of his soft mouth, or even Dave's pale face relax as all of John's dreams came true. Before John could continue hating himself, the noise made by his laptop directed his attention back to his friend.

_It's cool. Hey, I know this is pretty sudden and random but I think we…may know each other? _

John snorted. No way. He'd have no idea who he was, or where he lives. There's no way they know each other, and that's something John made sure of.

_probably not._

Almost immediately another message followed

_Trust me, I think we do. Ok, how about tomorrow, we meet somewhere near where you live. Name any place, it doesn't matter. If I don't show up, we don't live in the same area, and if I do, then… well…there's your answer. _

The letters "N" and "O" were entered into the text box, but something changed John's mind. What if they did know each other? Maybe his friend could help him out with the whole Dave Strider thing. Maybe, he even knew Dave, and could help John write him an apology or something. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_ 'll meet at the coffee shop on the corner of 5__th__ at 6:30. i'll be wearing a blue scarf. _

John sent the message and closed his laptop. Stress slowly began to seep into John's skin, pushing out any relaxation which may have lingered from sleep. On top of his horrible situation with Dave, he now had to meet someone he's been talking to online. _Why now? _Butterflies danced around the walls of John's stomach, forever bouncing from one side to the next. John's life suddenly began to change all because of one stupid choice and a group of stupid friends who he didn't really like that much to begin with. No really cared about John, everyone just used him for his antics and his energy. Frankly, he was worn out and tired. His eye lids began to close and he didn't stop them, because sleep would be a blessing, allowing John to escape from his current concerns. Slipping into the dark, John didn't even care that he had a mess to clean when he later awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! They all mean a lot to me and I'm glad people like my writing! On a more somber note, the fate of this story indeed looks grim. School is kicking my butt again and to be completely honest I did a horrible job of planning this out so I have no idea where it's going to go and I'm not all that motivated to keep writing it! (also as you can tell the last two chapters are super short) I also would like to write one shots instead of chapter-ed stories! (Or at least try to!) Worry not (that much), I will put an end to this story, but it will be next chapter and a lot of people, including myself, will be unhappy with it. I'm sorry to bring bad news but on some what of an up side I'll probably start taking fic plot requests on my tumblr! ( sweetdaveandhellabro) I'll update my bio with the fandoms and pairings I'll write about and feel free to throw one my way! Thanks again everyone, I really appreciate it! **

* * *

As Dave opened his eyes e was immediately aware of the fact that he was crying, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. He knew it had something to do with John Egbert, but were the tears happy or sad? He coined the tears as confused, rather than the two opposite emotions and wiped them away from his cheeks.

_"Hey David! How's it going?" the question was followed by a rather hard slap on the shoulder. The blonde hunched over and pocketed his shaking hands. His mouth twitched in annoyance as he jutted his chin in the opposite direction of the boy with the glasses. _

_"Tch. My name is Dave, not David." The words were quiet, but they did hold a bite, one that John could only feel in the bottom of his stomach. John's emotions nearly tripped him as he circled around Dave, forcing him to peer into John's spectacles. John rubbed the back of his neck, lowered his lids, and smiled. It almost felt real. _

_"Ok, neat! Sorry Dave! But, hey, wanna see something cool?" before a "not really" could escape Dave's mouth, John had circled behind him once again, and latched onto Dave's broad shoulders, using them to guide Dave on a path just off to the left, one that strayed off the sidewalk and into the grass. Dave unclenched his jaw, ready to protest, but as soon as the air swam out of his lungs, ready to make itself audible, John stopped pushing. The silence between them stung the surface of John's skin, because he didn't want to go through with this anymore. The burn spread from John's olive skin and crawled to his insides, sending an ache through all of his muscles. His mouth felt as if someone had shoved paper towels in there and the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see. Running his dry tongue against his cracked lips, John's trembling hand raised and pointed to a bundle of twigs which was resting in the crook of a tree branch. He willed his words not to come out, but they pushed past his lips and, unlike him, were strong. _

_"Look at the bird's nest. I bet there are some eggs in there. Do you like eggs, Dave?" John only caught Dave's confused look for a moment, as his head turned, before the first eggshell smashed into the side of Dave's sandy locks. _

The flutter in his stomach made his fingertips go numb, and Dave could only smile. It was fair to say he was excited to meet John, to show him the connection they have, but he was also very nervous. What if he gets angry? What if he stops talking to me? When bile threatened to creep up his throat, Dave shook his head clear of any thoughts regarding rejection.

The foam, which padded the inside of the bus seat, spilled out where someone had picked apart the rubber which tamed the yellow foam inside the bench. The exposed foam tickled Dave's wrists as he gripped the seat, each hand beside one of his thighs. Slightly rocking, his body tensed when the bus stopped and the doors opened, right on the corner of 5th, only paces away from the coffee shop.

The coffee shop bustled, as it was in the city, which guaranteed it would always be busy. The scent of vanilla latched itself onto John's clothes and tickled the inside of his nose. The shop was lit only by the six foot tall windows which lined the entire length of the right wall, while the left was caged in by a bar, one where frequent customers sauntered up and took their usual sea, idly conversing with one another about the weather or family. The walls, tables, booths, and floor were made with a dark stained wood, but the booths were adorned by baby blue cushions. The baristas laughed with customers while frothing their drinks or brewing their tea. John's fingers tightened over his own warm medicine, a simple vanilla cappuccino. Tucking his chin into his blue scarf, he let his lids fall closed as his thoughts began to wander. He had kissed Dave Strider, and to be honest he didn't regret it. At first, his fascination with the boy was purely platonic, only wanting to become his friend. But as days passed, John had grown accustomed to his dark brows and auburn eyes, and when his heart would palpitate are just the sight of Dave, he knew he couldn't deny the feeling of something more. How many nights had Dave's name been panted out as John was with himself. How many nights had he dreamt of Dave. How many days had his skipped his own bus stop just to watch Dave glide off the bus and fumble his keys as he unlocked his apartment building's main door.

Suddenly, he could hear the seat in front of him compress from the weight of a body. Slowly, his lids lifted and when his vision finally focused he almost went blind. Across from him sat the boy who pushed him over the edge. Dave Strider smiled sheepishly and if John wasn't gripping the table so hard he would have fallen out of the booth. He was choking and he couldn't breathe and his scarf was too tight and the coffee shop was too hot and he couldn't remember if he showered this morning (he did) and he began to worry if he smelled (he didn't). It was completely impossible for him to speak and Dave took note of his bobbing Adam's apple.

Palms now flat on the table, Dave swallows and cleared his throat. John's visible reaction did make him feel better, because apparently the popular boy was more nervous than he was. His still fingers began to drum on the dark wood.

"Well….here I am, so we do know each other. Sorry if…I'm not what you…expected." Dave's words were slow and almost silent, as if he was trying not to startle John. Speaking of the boy, John's breathing had become irregular and the Styrofoam cup which held his coffee began to shake. Dave bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. What do you say to a person in shock? Apparently nothing because in the amount of silence between them, the only audible sounds were John's nails scratching against wood. His emotions were at their limit, ramming against his inner gates until the lock finally broke free.

"S-so you've been the one the whole time? The one online?" When Dave's head floated up and down, John wanted to cry. The only person he craved to know everything about was the person he understood the most.

"Look…I'm sorry…for…things I've done to you…I d-"

Dave held out his hand to cut him off, visibly shrugging away from John. He wasn't about to pretend that he was stupidly blinded by love and forgive him. With a shrug, Dave redirected the conversation.

"About last night…" John just about died as his ears registered the words that were coated in Dave's dreamy voice.


End file.
